


[Moja droga siostrzyczko]

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sisterhood, Sisters, poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego dnia, zamiast normalnego komentarza, napisałam wierszyk. Bo mi odbiło. Dla mojej ukochanej siostrzyczki ;*</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Moja droga siostrzyczko]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gwiazda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840828) by [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia). 



Moja droga siostrzyczko

Którą najbardziej kocham

Chcę żebyś pewność miała

Że wszystko bym Ci dała

 

Prawdziwej tęczy blask

Gdybym ogarnąć ją mogła

Gwiazdkę z nieboskłonu

Gdybym jej dosięgała

 

I smoka zielonego

Gdybym go rozumiała

A nawet i smerfetkę

Gdyby się mnie nie bała

 

Ale to tylko gdybanie

Obym Cię nie zraziła

Są przecież rzeczy, które

Już dawno Ci oddałam

 

Akceptację, uznanie

Uczciwość i lojalność

Moje serce calutkie

I rozum jak widać też

 

Oddałam swoją duszę

Bo u Ciebie jej lepiej

Ma twoją zawsze obok

I nie musi tęsknić tak

 

Jak tęsknię każdego dnia

Ja

 


End file.
